


Trinity

by jennyaxe



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyaxe/pseuds/jennyaxe
Summary: "John, now that we are no longer at war, I believe it is time to complete our marriage."





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I actually wrote it; I just found it when looking through an old drive... I think I had originally intended it to be the start of something bigger, but I found it amusing enough to stand on its own.

"John, now that we are no longer at war, I believe it is time to complete our marriage."  
"What do you mean, complete? Haven't we been through all the rituals yet?"  
"Oh yes, that is all done. However, a family cannot consist of only two people. For Minbari, the number three is considered sacred, as you know."  
"You mean it's time to try for a baby? Honey, I couldn't agree more!"  
"Not a baby. That will come when it will come. Three is the proper number of adults in a household."  
"...Adults? You want us to marry another person? You're not happy with us?"  
“John, of course I am happy. Why would I want to complete our marriage if I was unhappy in it? Trust me; I have considered the matter carefully, and since in the human cultures where polygamy is practiced, there is generally one male and multiple females, I believe it would be best to add a woman. I was thinking about Ivanova.”  
“Ivanova!”  
“Yes. You like her, do you not?”  
“Well, yes, but… she's like a little sister to me! And besides, humans only marry one person!"  
"In your place and time, yes, but that is only a small section of your culture. Besides, we are on Minbar now, and we should follow Minbari customs.”  
“Delenn, I… I am really not comfortable with this!”  
“Do not worry, dear. There is no need for you to be intimate with whoever we choose. It is enough that the person be a part of our family."  
"Well, yes, she is that more or less already. But what if she wants to marry and start a family of her own? She has a right to fall in love just like we did."  
"As I said, there is no need for _you_ to be intimate with her. I believe she will be quite happy. You may trust me in this regard."


End file.
